


A little wicked

by justmarcialima



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Familiars, Good Slytherins, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rivalry, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Lilith and Zelda hate each other but somehow they still end up ruling the House of Slytherin together.(or in which your corporeal  Patronus are your soulmates familiar)





	A little wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Hogwarts AU I couldn't help myself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

Everybody who attended Hogwarts knew that the Slytherins owned the school. The Gryffindors tended to threaten their status but never succeeded in dethroning them from their power because the Slytherins were cunning, smart and ambitious. They were unbreakable. Most of their power was due to their most prominent students. It was no secret that Lilith and Zelda commanded the school with fists of iron. They were the smartest and more powerful witches of their time. It was also no secret that they despised each other and were always competing to see who was better. The brunette and the ginger were always undermining each other’s orders and taunting each other in the halls. They usually did it in a classy way, however, never actively fighting or throwing hexes at each other. Their altercations were always of the verbal sparring affliction. Nobody understood why they hated each other and they had a poll where students bet when they were going to actually kill each other or fuck each other. 

Lilith and Zelda always sneered at each other in the hallways while their familiars, a crow and a dog respectively, just looked at each other. If the animals could roll their eyes they would. 

“I don’t understand why you two hate each other.” Hilda, Zelda’s younger sister and a Hufflepuff, said one day during Defense against the Dark Arts. “You two have the same interests, are from the same house and even have similar personalities.” 

Zelda refrained herself from rolling her eyes at her sister. “Do not compare me to that insufferable witch. I have nothing in common with her.” Zelda knew she was lying through her teeth, Lilith was quite similar to her, maybe that was the reason why they hated each other, they had the same ideas and ideals. If Zelda was being truthful with herself she had no idea why they hated it each other. It had started right in first year when Lilith got a better grade than her in Potions and Zelda was envious. The brunette had realized how the ginger was feeling and started taunting and teasing her. Thus was born their rivalry and hatred. 

“If you say so.” Hilda said in a doubtful tone and turned back to pay attention on their teacher while Zelda glared daggers at the back of Lilith’s head. Like she sensed that someone was staring at her, Lilith turned around and caught Zelda’s icy gaze. The ginger watched as the brunette’s red painted lips curved in a smirk and the girl had the audacity to wink at Zelda. They stared at each other as Zelda felt a blush making the way up her face. Ashamed that she was blushing, Zelda lowered her gaze and broke their eye contact feeling furious at herself for being so weak. It wasn’t a surprise that, despite her hatred, Zelda found Lilith absolutely enticing and gorgeous. Everybody did and Zelda wasn’t blind to her allure however much she wanted to be. Whenever she caught a glimpse of that luscious dark mane of hair or saw the sway of her hips in those short skirts – Zelda was sure she shortened them on purpose so her thighs would be on show – the girl felt a mixture of lust and anger. She was infuriating yes, but she was also hot as fuck. Although Zelda was dating fellow Slytherin Faustus Blackwood, she felt herself drawn to Lilith. She felt something for Lilith that she couldn’t name and it didn’t even came close to what she felt for Faustus. Zelda knew she was bisexual as soon as she hit puberty so she wasn’t conflicted by her feelings, she merely did not understand them. 

Shaking her head, Zelda decided to pay attention in class since she still wanted to do better than Lilith. 

“The Patronus charm is used for protection, especially against the dreaded Dementors.” Their teacher was saying and Zelda started to write it down so she wouldn’t forget. “But the Patronus is also used to know who your soulmate is.” That got Zelda’s attention and she looked up again, staring at their teacher. “As you know, wizards and witches usually have one true soulmate and the only way to know is via a corporeal Patronus. The legend says that a well casted corporeal Patronus comes in the form of their soulmate’s familiar.” Their teacher said. “It’s quite difficult to cast a corporeal Patronus but not impossible so I’m telling you this to motivate you in being successful.” 

Zelda hadn’t noticed that Lilith was staring at her with a glint in her blue eyes during the whole explanation.

At the end of class, Zelda and Hilda were walking together towards their next destination when they heard a familiar voice calling out. 

“Hey, Spellman!” They turned around just in time to see Lilith walking towards them with her crow on her shoulder. 

“This is my cue to head out.” Hilda said since she was sure she wasn’t the Spellman in question that Lilith was calling out to. 

Zelda watched her sister scurry off and huffed. “Hilda, you coward!” She called out but the blonde was already out of earshot. Rolling her eyes, Zelda turned around and almost gasped at how close Lilith was to her. She was sure that if she leaned forward a little their noses would be touching. “What do you want, Lilith?” Zelda asked with an edge to her voice as she gave a step back, causing Lilith to smirk at the movement. 

“Afraid of me, Zelda?” She asked, stepping right into Zelda’s space again causing her stupid bird to caw at the movement. 

Zelda tsked and rolled her eyes. “Please, I can take you down in my sleep.” She said and Lilith raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that so?” She asked with a smirk. In the blink of an eye, Zelda was being pressed against the wall with Lilith’s arms caging her in even if the brunette was shorter than the ginger. None of them were using their wands. “You were saying?” She teased, so close to Zelda’s face that the girl could feel her hot breath. 

“What do you want?” Zelda asked again, this time through gritted teeth at being so easily defeated. 

“I was just wondering what’s your take on today’s class.” She said innocently and Zelda raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you wonder about me often, Lilith?” She asked and it was time for Lilith to blush faintly. 

“It’s not worth my time.” Lilith shrugged noncommittally. “But you looked quite intrigued. And I caught you staring at me.” Zelda felt herself blushing again. “Were you having any ideas?” She smiled. 

Zelda gasped at what she was implying. “Wha-! No!” 

Lilith almost pouted. “What? Am I not good enough to be your soulmate?” She said. “I’m deeply offended.” Zelda could only gape like a fish out of the water. “Of course you think your soulmate is that sorry excuse of a man. Seriously Zelda, you could do much better than Faustus.” Zelda should be offended for her boyfriend’s sake but the only thing she was feeling was surprise. “You deserve better.” Lilith mumbled under her breath but Zelda was able to hear it anyways. Then Lilith’s face transformed from teasing to pure evil. “I can already do my corporeal Patronus, Zelda. When are you going to catch up? People call you the Princess of Slytherin. If you’re the princess then I’m the Queen. I should know you’re not an equal to my powers. Pity, I thought I had found my match.” She gave a step back and suddenly Zelda felt like she could breathe again. The ginger felt herself filling up to the brim with righteous fury at being called basically a sorry excuse for a witch. 

“I don’t need to prove myself to you!” She said coldly while Lilith stared at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “I am a better witch than you’ll ever be and I’ll be able to perform the corporeal Patronus as soon as I put my mind to it.” 

“Fine, then.” Lilith smirked. “I dare you to.” 

Zelda wasn’t one to run from a challenge. “Deal, but when I win I get to make you do whatever I want for a week.” 

“Deal, but I’ll get to do the same when I win.” She walked back closer to the ginger girl, leaning to whisper into her ear. “And let me tell you something, little Zelda. I never lose.” Zelda couldn’t help but shudder as Lilith walked away chuckling. 

The following week was spent in the library or practicing as Zelda studied forms and every variation of the spell. It was a difficult spell that needed hours upon hours of studying to perfect. Zelda became a complete ghost during that week. Hilda only saw her during classes and Faustus was furious that she wasn’t paying attention to him. She became completely obsessed to prove Lilith wrong but somehow by the end of the week she hadn’t been able to make a Corporeus Patronus. She went to meet Lilith at the Astronomy Tower during witching hour anyways because she wasn’t a coward. 

The brunette was there, wearing a green and black silky negligee with a plunging cleavage of all things. Zelda was also in sleeping clothes but her black camisole and sheer black robe gave her more cover from the wind. Lilith didn’t appear to be cold as she stood there with her wand on her hand and a smirk on her lips. Zelda couldn’t help herself from dropping her eyes to her cleavage. It was a stronger will than her self-control. 

“So?” Lilith asked smugly, like she knew that Zelda had failed. 

“I won.” Zelda bluffed. 

“Prove me wrong then.” She motioned with her hand to Zelda go ahead. 

“You first.” Zelda said, crossing her arms. 

“That wasn’t the deal.” Lilith raised an eyebrow. 

“No, but you claimed that you already knew how to cast the Patronus. It’s only fair that I see it for myself before casting mine.” 

Lilith hesitated and Zelda smirked, thinking that she had been lying. “You can’t do it! I knew you were lying!” She accused. 

Lilith glared at her and huffed. “Of course I wasn’t lying, you ginger nightmare!” 

“Then do it!” Zelda ordered. “If you’re so high and mighty you should be able to do it for me.” 

Lilith sighed. “How about we do it together then?” 

Zelda was about to deny but she didn’t want to appear weak in front of her enemy. “Fine!” She huffed, feeling her cheeks blush in embarrassment but not willing to back down. 

“On my mark then.” Lilith raised her wand and counted. “Three.” 

Zelda closed her eyes for a second picturing the happiest memory she could think of, her playing wizard tag with Edward and Hilda when they were little. “Two.” She heard Lilith’s voice. “One!” She called out. 

“Expecto Patronum!” They both yelled out and blue wisps of magic went off from both their wands. Zelda gasped as she watched the shape of her own familiar, Vinegar Tom, going out of Lilith’s wand. She was so stunned that she hadn’t even realized that she hadn’t managed to cast her own. 

“You’re my-” Zelda whispered. Lilith was blushing but she had rage in her eyes. 

“You lied to me! You didn’t do yours!” She yelled out. “I can’t believe I just let you trick me into revealing my Patronus form!” 

Zelda realized that Lilith wasn’t truly mad, but she was embarrassed that she was the only one to reveal her deepest feelings. Zelda sighed and walked closer to her, kissing Lilith deeply to shut her up. Lilith gasped into the kiss but soon she responded, burying her hands on Zelda’s auburn locks and deepening the kiss with a moan. They finished the kiss with a peck. “Of course you’re my soulmate. Only you can drive me crazy with want and rage at the same time, I should have known.” 

Lilith chuckled and kissed her again, this time sweetly and less frantic. “I won.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes and gave a step back. Closing her eyes she replayed the kiss she had just given Lilith and called out:

“Expecto Patronum!” Just like that, Zelda’s wand exploded in blue wisps revealing her corporeal Patronus, a proud crow flying around the Astronomy tower. When she looked at Lilith, the woman’s blue eyes were shining with feeling and Zelda knew her eyes were reflecting the same. 

“I still won.” Lilith said and Zelda rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe she would have to spend the rest of her life with that sarcastic little shit. 

“Debatable.” Zelda said, closing the distance between them again. “But I will allow you to do whatever you want with me.” 

“You better.” Lilith smirked and bit on Zelda’s bottom lip making her whine softly.

“I really should broke up with Faustus.” Zelda whispered as Lilith’s dragged her lips against her pulse point, smearing red lipstick all over her pale neck. 

“I can turn him into a rat if you please. It would be my pleasure.” 

“I bet.” Her chuckle turned into a moan as Lilith bit on her earlobe. “I’m tempted to say yes.” 

“Just say the word and it’s done.” She whispered. 

“Let’s stop talking about him when we could be doing something better.” Was her only response. 

“I like the way you think, Spellman.” She winked. “We’re both the Queens of Slytherin now. Together we can rule the world, my power is your power.” 

“I like the sound of that. My power is yours.” Zelda smiled.

With that Lilith kissed her again with the promise that she would never stop kissing her for as long as she lived.


End file.
